1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated, flexible and elastic member which may be curved into a generally annular shape with its opposite ends opposing each other and the opposite ends include coacting structure for removably joining the ends together in axial alignment with each other. The elastic member may be secured about a proximal portion of a body limb in longitudinally stretched condition such that it exerts a heavy generally radial inward force upon the limb throughout substantially the full length of a zone extending about the limb and with the inward pressure being applied throughout the zone being sufficient to locally compress not only veins closely beneath the skin surface but also sufficient to locally compress arteries of the limb further beneath the skin surface. The elongated member, once secured about a limb, then may be gradually rolled downwardly toward the distal end of the limb at a linear speed effective to "milk" both venous blood and arterial blood within the limb toward the distal end thereof, whereby to hyperextend at least one vein within the distal end portion of the limb.
2. Description of Related Art
While there have been many different forms of tourniquets heretofore utilized, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 515,367, 832,352, 1,757,060, 2,068,173, 2,091,131, 2,258,720, 2,333,237, 2,461,201, 2,511,269, 3,156,243, 3,467,077, 3,570,495, 3,586,001, 3,587,584, 3,654,931, 3,814,085, 4,066,084, 4,228,792, 4,566,436, 4,664,651, 4,848,324 and United Kingdom Patent 237,486, dated July, 1925.
These prior patents, however, do not disclose structure operative, on a patient with substantial no cardiac output, to engorge a vein with blood so as to present a hyperextended vein into which a needle may be readily introduced for intravenous therapy.
In addition to the above prior patents, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,202 discloses fully the general structure and method accomplished by the instant invention and the disclosure of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,202 is incorporated herein by reference thereto.
The rolling tourniquet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,202 includes connecting structure at the opposite ends of the elongated, flexible and elastic member thereof which enable the ends to be readily joined together and disengaged from each other. However, the instant invention incorporates two different forms of connecting structure which are more user friendly and also an improved form of elongated, elastic member which is self-reinforcing in order to prevent radial deformation thereof and which therefore is more efficient in applying more local heavy radial inward pressure upon an associated limb at least substantially the full length of an elongated zone extending completely about the limb.